Robots and Randomness
by Hiro-and-Baymax
Summary: A bunch of Big Hero 6 one shots! There will be some references to my story Baymax and Sailor Android, but you don't have to read it to understand some of the references. Give me prompts please!
1. Tuxedo Mask

**Hi everyone! It's me, Hiro-and-Baymax! I'm starting a whole bunch of oneshots! So gimme all da prompts! They're gonna include Hiro and Tadashi Usagi and Yumi and everyone! YAY!**

**Hiro: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6 or Sailor Moon**

**Description: Usagi and Yumi love Sailor Moon. Ever since she was young, Yumi has thought that her sister was Sailor Moon, and when she saw Tadashi for the first time, she thought he was Tuxedo Mask and had a huge crush on him for a long time.**

Yumi stared out the car window as her uncle drove through the streets of the city. She and her sister had just moved to San Fransokyo after their parents passed away from their boat sinking. The 10 year old pouted a bit, holding her Sailor Moon doll in her hands. It really wasn't a doll anymore, considering that fact it was practically able to function on it's own.

"I don't wanna move, Usa." She pouted more. The 16 year old looked up from her book and advanced robotics and sighed. "Yumi, it's gonna be fine." Usagi replied, closing her book and hugging her sister as they pulled in front of their uncle's house. Across from him was a cafe with a big cat on the side of it. "See? We're already here!"

Yumi climbed out of the car, pulling out her box of robots. "Heavy.." She stumbled back before steadying herself and walking into the house. Usagi was close behind, or so she thought. When Yumi came back out, she saw her sister talking with a boy.

A boy!

Yumi pouted and stomped over, yanking on the boy's shirt. "Hey! That's my Usa you're talking to! Who are you-" She stopped when he turned.

His black hair and beautiful brown eyes. His face was so similar to that of Tuxedo Mask, his height and the way he held himself…

"Hello! you must be Yumi. I'm Tadashi Hamada." He smiled at her. The ten year old blushed and hid shyly behind her sister's legs. A boy her height stared at her from behind Tadashi. "Hiro, be polite and say hello." "Hi." He flatly said. He was nothing like Tadashi. His hair was flying all over the place, his eyes were huge and he seemed to have a less welcoming air to him.

"I'm Yumi." She replied, surprised that he offered his hand to shake. She shook his hand shyly. "Is that an android?" "Yeah.." She smiled before diving into explaining her robot.

You know, if Tuxedo Mask and Hero (if she heard his name right) lived here, SanFransokyo might not be so bad after all. Yumi grinned.

Her new life was just starting.

**Derp! Wrote this watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade! Ah Macy's. I love going there when we visit the city.**

**If you're all confused by that comment, I live on Long Island, about an hour by train from NYC. We don't call New York City by it's name, its just the city. It's so pretty in the winter!**

**:D Maybe there will be a Baymax balloon! That would be awesome!**

**Read, review and give me prompts! Bye!**


	2. Colors

**Hello! It's drabble time! Someone gave me the idea to do Tadashi caring for Usagi, so here I go!**

**Hiro: Hiro-and-Baymax doesn't own BH6**

Tadashi hugged Usagi tightly. Earlier he had discovered that she had been blinded in the fire.

The fire. Tadashi was surprised that they had survived at first. When he had awoken, Professor Callaghan was bandaging his hands. He explained that he used Hiro's microbots to protect them and get them all to safety. When Tadashi questioned him on why they were not at the hospital and where his brother and Usagi's sister were- they must be worried sick- Callaghan suddenly snapped, telling him to let him finish explaining.

Tadashi still refused to believe that his idol wanted to end Alistair Krei's life. The man who he thought could do no wrong no longer seemed perfect.

Callaghan lit the fire and stole his brother's microbots. Because of him, Usagi's face was burned. Luckily her burns were not too horrible , but that wasn't what worried him. It seemed that ash and debris had gotten into her eye, causing it to cloud over with a gray film. The hair on her face had been singed off, but to him she was still beautiful.

Later when she had surgery on her eye, Usagi's eyes were bandaged and she couldn't remove them for 2 days. Despite Yumi and their uncle's objections ("I want to care for my sister!" Yumi yelled), Tadashi took it upon himself to care for her. After all, he felt it was his fault she was blinded for some time. Hiro and Yumi cared for her when he couldn't, but considering he was recovering still and was excused from school for the time being, they never really had the chance.

Usagi mumbled something in her sleep and he shot up, rushing to her side. "Usagi?" She turned her head in his direction, smiling. "Hi… what's the weather look like outside? I think I hear rain…" "You're right. It's raining really hard outside. The leaves are falling off the trees because of the wind and rain drops. The clouds are gray, but also have almost a bluish shade to them." Tadashi described, holding her hand. "A red trolley is passing by the cafe. A woman is walking by too, holding a bright yellow umbrella. She has a child with her, who is wearing a yellow raincoat and yellow rainboots. The kid's jumping in puddles despite their mother's objections."

Tadashi moved her to the beanbag chairs by the window, sitting next to her as he painted her a picture. "A white truck just pulled up in front. A man in a blue shirt just got out and is opening the back. He's getting out a brown box labeled 'Flour' in big purple letters."

He saw Usagi smile at his words.

Her smile brightened his world.

When Yumi and Hiro got back to Aunt Cass', they found their siblings sitting in the beanbag chairs by the window, both asleep.

**Read and Review! :D**


	3. Bot Fight Rescue

**So Guest gave me a request! **

**Description: Hiro is hurt and kidnapped, resulting in Tadashi and Baymax coming to save him**

**Yama: Hiro-and-Baymax doesn't own Big Hero 6. Can ya pay me now?!**

***gives him money***

You would have thought after his last bot fight Hiro would know better than to try it again.

For a genius he could be pretty stupid.

Hiro had once again won against Yama. Thinking that Tadashi was right around the corner (how DID his brother find him last time?!), he smirked and started taunting them. "How do you guys stand being beat up by a 14 year old?! Especially you, Yama! And I'm a bit rusty too!" He smirked, taking his money and turning to leave. He froze ever so slightly seeing Yama's goons blocking his exit. "Heh… TADASHI~" He yelled, smirking.

Nothing.

No moped, no brother, no rescue.

Hiro gulped as he was backed up to a wall, Yama smirking down at him. "Take him away boys."

The teen tried to make a run for it. If he made it to the end of the alleyway, he would be in the clear. But luck wasn't in his favor today. Someone grabbed his sweatshirt and dragged him back, ignoring his yelp as he fell on his back and scraped the bottom of his back. "Ow! Hey leggo! Tadashi!" He yelled as he was dragged into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Back at Aunt Cass', Tadashi was working on a paper for class. Usagi was reading next to him, her sister Yumi asleep on a beanbag chair. Baymax was playing with a cat wand, watching Mochi jump at it. Tadashi glanced at his phone when it suddenly made a beep. It only made that sound when the tracking chip in Hiro's sweatshirt went into shadier areas of the city. Usagi looked at her sister to make sure she hadn't heard it. The two older siblings had sewn the trackers into their clothes without Hiro or Yumi's knowledge. "Dammit. I was hoping he hadn't gone to a bot fight… Baymax c'mon." Tadashi stood, grabbing his hat. Usagi went to get up when he shook his head. "Stay here in case Yumi wakes up. Love you." He kissed her cheek. "Love you too, Dashi.." She replied, looking over at Baymax. The nurse robot dropped the wand and got up, waddling over. "<strong>Yes Tadashi? Is something the matter?" <strong> He asked, tilting his head. "We are picking up Hiro."

* * *

><p>Hiro clenched his teeth as one guy tugged on his hair. "You guys are assholes! Who beats up a kid?!" He spat. Yama looked at him. "You mean a brat who hustled us? Admit it "Zero", you're the one who started it." Hiro glared at him, but inside he was scared. Where was Tadashi?!<p>

The door to the building went flying into a nearby wall as a giant armoured figure entered the room. People screamed and some fled the room. Hiro immediately recognized the robot and man behind it. "Baymax! Nii-chan!" He grinned.

On the way home, Tadashi scolded him about the dangers of going to bot fights alone and in general. Once he relaxed, Tadashi made sure his brother was ok while Baymax flew them back to Cass'. "How did you find me?" Hiro asked quietly. Tadashi gulped; he couldn't tell him that he was tracking him! "I had a feeling where you were when you never came home." He said. Hiro was silent, hugging his older brother from behind.

"Thank you, Dashi…."

"You're welcome, Hiro."

**TA DA~~~ I have a poll up asking what kind of drabbles you guys want! Keep asking for prompts! Read and Review!**


	4. Showcase Love

**This fandom needs some KreixAbigail. Can't find it anywhere! So Here is some. TAKE IT AND LOVE ET! I'll have something up in Battle of the Bots later ok? QAQ**

**Mochi: Meow. (Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6)**

**Description: Abigail Callaghan was a tomboy with an addiction to adventure. Alistair Krei was a dorky entrepreneur. And it was the SanFransokyo Institute of Technology's Showcase that night. This is how two very different people met.**

Abigail Callaghan was not amused to be at the Showcase. She loved her father- Professor Robert Callaghan- and science, but there was a bot fight tournament tonight that she had wanted to go to. Once her father found out, however, he refused to leave her home alone and took her along with her. So there she was, sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, bored. This night was going to suck.

Alistair Krei nervously wandered around the hall. There were so many inventions, but he was too scared to ask about them. He had just started up Krei Tech, and he wanted to recruit some scientists to join him. His firsts attempts resulted in either the person laughing at him or threatening him. Long story short, he was having no luck. The young entrepreneur headed to the row of seats and sank down next to a bored looking girl, sighing and holding his head in his hands. This was the worst day of his life.

Abigail looked at the man who just sat next to her. He was fair skinned with dark blonde hair. His eyes were closed and his nose was the most noticeable feature on his face. He wore a dark blue business suit without a tie. Overall, he seemed quite attractive. "Um, are you ok?" She asked hesitantly. The man stiffened and looked at the 19 year old slowly. Abigail was immediately drawn to his blue eyes. They reminded her of sapphires. "Y-Yeah. Just… stressed." He smiled sheepishly. "Abigail." SHe held her hand out.

" Huh?"

"My name. It's Abigail."

"...Alistair." Krei took her hand and shook it. Abigail was a brunette, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm and a bit wild. "Nice to meet ya, Alistair. What brings a guy like you here?" She asked. "W-Well, I just started up a company and came here to see if any inventors or scientists want to join it…" Krei looked at her. "And you?" "Ugh. My dad found out I was going bot fighting and dragged me here." "Bot fighting? I used to do that!" Her head shot up. "Really?!" "Yeah! I wasn't supposed to but.." He grinned.

**SHORT DRABBLE ISH SHORT XD READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Nurse Usagi

**TIME FOR SOME TADASHI AND USAGI FLUFF~~~ Or Tsagi? Or Usadashi?**

**Meh, anyways, **

**Baymax: hiro-and-baymax does not own BH6**

**Tadashi and Usagi: Freshmans at SFIT, Baymax is in construction**

Everyone looked up at the sound of someone entering the lab. Tadashi stumbled in, having missed his morning class. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his nose was bright red. "Hi everyone…" He said, coughing into his arm. "Uh, Tadashi? You ok?" Wasabi asked, quickly donning a face mask and gloves. "I'm fine." He replied, heading to the lab he shared with Usagi.

Usagi was working on their project's wiring. It was going to be a nurse bot. She smiled when she heard Tadashi enter. "Hi Tadashi- Are you sick?!" She asked when she saw him. He shook his head and headed over to his desk, only to collapse onto the floor. "TADASHI?!" Usagi shrieked, running to his side.

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke up to feel the coolness of clean sheets covering his body. His body felt much cooler now, and his head wasn't as foggy. "Tadashi! You're awake!" He looked to see Usagi and blushed.<p>

She was in a light pink dress that went a tiny bit past her knees. On her head was a nurse's hat, no doubt from a Halloween costume. Her black hair was down, and for the first time he was able to see how long it was. "You are sick as a dog! Get some rest. Your aunt is making you soup and our siblings are hanging out across the street."

He nodded and laid back down. Tadashi wasn't going to refuse. He was exhausted!

And he wanted to be nursed back to health by Usagi, just a bit more than he wanted sleep.

**I WAS GONNA MAKE IT LONGER BUT I GOT LAZY**

**It snowed today! :D**

**I'll get more drabbles done and the next chapter of Battle of the Bots up soon.**

**Read and Review! Leave meh all da prompts!**


	6. Christmas

**Thanks for all my reviewers! Sorry this one is short, I've been having a bit of a writer's block! But Anna the Viking XD has been rping with me and giving me things to write on! So I plan on having the next chapter up soon, and more drabbles soon! **

**Prompt: Hiro goes Christmas shopping with Yumi **

_**Hiro and Yumi's age: 10**_

Ah Christmas, that wonderful time of the year. It's so beautiful this time of the year, a time to spend with loved ones and friends.

Which was exactly what Hiro was doing at the mall with Yumi. The two had cut 8th period- they already knew Algebra- in order to go Christmas shopping. Their Christmas break started the next day, and if Hiro knew anything about shopping at this time of the year, the mall would be packed the following day.

So that was why he and Yumi were at the mall in a robotics store, looking for parts and other things to make their siblings a present. Hiro also was looking for something for Aunt Cass, Kei, and Yumi. Especially Yumi.

It was her fifth Christmas in SanFransokyo, after all. She deserved a reward for putting up with his plans. And lately he had been getting these weird feelings around her.

"Hiro? Wanna go look in the next store?" Yumi asked, turning to look at him. "Sure. Not much here." He replied, following her out of the store. Nothing in there was useful anyways. Hiro looked at the next store, a large cooking store. Yumi was looking at an apron covered with cats, no doubt thinking of his aunt. "Hiro look! One of these cats looks like Mochi!" She smiled cheerfully, holding up the apron. "Yeah. It does." Hiro replied, smiling at her. She seemed so into Christmas that she never seemed to care that they were bullied or that her uncle wasn't there all the time.

That's why this Christmas had to be perfect.

Yumi laughed as Mochi ran past, pieces of wrapping paper stuck to the cat. Usagi and Tadashi were cuddling under a blanket (claiming that they were just keeping warm. Right), Uncle Kei and Cass were drinking coffee and smiling as they watched their nieces and nephews open their gifts. She looked around for Hiro. He had disappeared before she could give him a volume of Attack on Titan he wanted.

Then she saw him holding a crudely wrapped box out to her, blushing furiously. "Here. It's not perfect but…" He mumbled. Sailor Android blinked, looking at her owner. She did not yet have speech capabilities but could communicate through hand motions. Yumi nodded and opened it, gasping slightly.

Inside was a Tuxedo Mask doll, the same size as her android. It had never been out of the box, and was one of the rarest things around. Yumi had wanted one ever since she was younger. "Hiro, thank you so much!" Yumi hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"


	7. The Hat

**Hey I'm still taking prompts! QAQ Anyways this one is off an RP with Anna the Viking XD. You all get to see how Tadashi got his SanFransokyo Ninjas hat! :D And how Richard got the nickname Dick! **

There it was.

Sitting in a store window, the SanFransokyo Ninjas logo across the front. It was a simple baseball cap,yet it meant so much to the teen staring at it.

Usagi Honda knew that Tadashi loved that baseball team just as much as he loved robotics and his family. Which was a lot. So as soon as she saw that hat in the store window, she knew it was the perfect gift for him.

The 16 year old's train of thought was broken, however, by a certain pair of troublesome prodigies.

"Onee-chan! We are cold!" Her sister whined. Hiro nodded, holding Yumi's hand tightly in his mittened hand. "Yeah Usa-nee! Can we go?!" He pouted. Usagi shook her head. "I'm buying that hat first." The two stared at her before bursting into laughing. "W-What?!"

"Admit it Usagi- You have a major crush on Dashi!" Yumi smirked, watching her sister blush bright red. "N-No! I don't! Tadashi and I are j-just friends! Besides... I have a boyfriend." Her voice became sadder slightly. "Yeah yeah Dichard. He treats you like an object though Usagi!" Yumi frowned. "Dichard?" Hiro tilted his head. "His name is Richard. But he's such a jerk I call him Dick~"

Hiro snickered while Usagi went to find the hat. The two kids were talking still when a blonde haired teen entered the store. Yumi glanced at the male and growled. "There's the King of Douchecanoes." Hiro turned to look at the man. "That's Dick?"

"Watch your mouth, brat!" Richard growled. He sized up the two 10-year-olds in front of him. They glared back, probably plotting to break up him and Usagi. Evil little monsters. Richard would never say it to Usagi's face, but he hated her sister. She always had Usagi's attention, attention he deserved.

Usagi was _his, _not that little brat's and especially not Tadashi's. He would take her over his rival anytime. Tadashi Hamada had to go with her to parties, movies, everything- all because he was her best friend and Usagi refused to go to parties without him. So he always saw the one man he hated everywhere.

And the little shit who just insulted him was just like Hamada.

"You... You're Hamada's brother, aren't you." Richard hissed, glaring at Hiro with pure distain.

"Yup. And you are the King of Douchecanoes."

Usagi had just purchased the cap when her sister and friend ran out the door, her boyfriend hot on their trail. "What the-" She rushed outside to see the two younger kids hiding behind Tadashi, who had been walking by the store on his way home from working on a project with Richard. The two teens were glaring daggers at one another. She gulped as she cautiously approached Richard, reaching out a hand before tugging on his sleeve. "R-Richard? W-What's wrong-"

"What's wrong is how you two didn't teach these two brats manners!" Richard snarled, yanking his arm away from her. "Usako, please take Hiro and Yumi home." Tadashi said softly, trying to hold back from murdering the son of a bitch. "O-Ok-" "No! Usagi stay here! She's my girlfriend, Tadashi! She does what I want when I want it!" With that Richard yanked Usagi away from the two kids.

Tadashi felt something in him snap, and suddenly his fist slammed into his rival's face, knocking him into the snow. "Why you-" Richard snarled and tackled him. The two rolled around on the ground before getting up to continue their brawl. Hiro and Yumi were cheering Tadashi on, grinning and fist bumping the air. "Yeah! Go Tadashi!" The duo egged on the older male. Usagi was a bit afraid- after all they could badly hurt one another or get arrested!

So she decided they were stopping now.

The pacifist jumped between them, grabbing Richard's fist. If push came to shove, she would knock them both out. She wasn't a black belt for nothing, after all!

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, still holding Richard's fist. He didn't seem to care, as he raised his other fist. "STAY OUT OF THIS, BITCH!" He screeched, punching her in the face and sending her falling into a snowdrift.

Hiro and Yumi ran to her side, helping her sit up. She had a black eye, and beneath her eye was a large cut. At the sight of his best friend hurt, by someone who already was a jackass, pushed Tadashi way over the edge. He was about to beat Richard to a pulp when Yumi tackled him and started scratching at his face, Hiro in tow as he punched the rich jerk. "Ow! Punching people does hurt.." He whined, stopping to cradle his raw knuckles before going back to hitting the teen.

Tadashi took their assault as a blessing as he ran to Usagi's side, scooping her off of the ground. Hiro finally succeeded in ripping Yumi off of Richard as the four ran off to the Lucky Cat, Yumi grabbing her sister's bag before bolting.

**To be continued IM SO SORRY I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK AND I NEED INSPIRATION FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF BATTLE OF THE BOTS **

**GIMME ALL THE DRABBLE PROMPTS PLZZZZZZ**

**And would you guys read a Big Hero 6/Sailor Moon crossover?**


End file.
